


贺年特辑·年夜

by Teemo3066



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemo3066/pseuds/Teemo3066





	贺年特辑·年夜

FBI WARNING  
没有感情逻辑，肉文要什么感情逻辑，绑好安全带就完事了。  
日久生情，蟹蟹。

 

大年三十来临。在上次以诡异气氛收尾的欢爱之后，罗弋已经有好多天没有见到他的债主吴岩了。罗弋无聊的坐在床，开始遐想，上次自己为什么要吃掉吴岩手指上的精液呢……那样的动作太暧昧了，只适合情侣。他和吴岩……只是欠债还钱的关系。

 

年夜里的烟火太喧哗了，和罗弋那些隐秘心事一起在这个大房间里吵得他头疼，于是罗弋三两下脱了衣服进了浴室冲洗。

 

吴岩这几天也很委屈，他不知道罗弋上次的反应是因为药物原因还是别的，想要试探罗弋的心意，可他从一开始又给两人关系立了个欠债还钱的大旗……

 

吴岩轻轻推开了罗弋的房门，只看到浴室里的灯光和罗弋脱在床上的衣物。吴岩坐在床边，摸着那件还带着罗弋体温的白色立领衬衣，压在衬衣下方的是月牙白的针织衫，拿起来的时候空气里就晕开了罗弋的体香。

 

突然一团白色的东西从针织衫里掉了出来，吴岩捡起来一看，竟然是罗弋的四角裤！

 

吴岩的手摩挲着罗弋的白色四角裤，拇指感觉到了在包覆罗弋下体的地方，比其他位置的布料更硬一些，同为雄性的他自然知道那是怎么来的——罗弋梦遗了。

 

这样的认知，让吴岩下体的帐篷肉眼可见的速度撑了起来，浴室里的水声，脑子里对罗弋的旖旎遐想，都让吴岩的下体胀痛难忍。

 

解开腰间的扣子和拉链，吴岩拉下一半黑色四角裤卡在自己的阴囊下，右手撸动着自己的性器，左手抓着罗弋的内裤深深吸气再不舍地呼气。脑子里越来越疯狂的想象，让他张开了嘴巴又伸出舌头舔舐着罗弋的内裤。

 

罗弋洗完澡，浴巾裹着下半身走出门就看到这幅让人面红耳赤的画面。

 

吴岩的刘海在刀锋般的右眉上被分开，紧闭的双眸里还能看到眼珠时不时的转动，舌头舔着罗弋泄过精的内裤又收回嘴里，吞咽下去，突出的喉结上下移动。黑色的高领毛衣被吴岩的身体绷出精壮的轮廓，手臂和胸膛的肌肉线条仿佛一颗春药，化在罗弋的喉咙里灼热无比。

 

吴岩修身的黑色西裤和毛衣交界处，那一柱擎天的性器，是一剂强心针，直接注射在罗弋的动脉里汹涌奔腾。罗弋看着吴岩脚上黑色的袜子和那有些收紧的脚趾在自己房里柔软的地毯摩擦着，悉悉索索的声音却让人觉得振聋发聩。

 

一朵腾空的巨大烟花带来的爆炸声，惊醒了两个人。

 

吴岩用眼神斜睨着罗弋，看着他赤裸着上半身，腹肌和人鱼线都染上了情欲的粉色，便故意当着罗弋的面再一次伸出舌头缓慢的舔着那内裤的前端，随后揉在自己脸上，像是快要窒息的人拼命吸氧般，疯狂的呼吸着白色四角裤的味道，那是属于罗弋的味道。

 

罗弋惊觉自己也起了反应，想要逃跑，却被脚上的链子绷住了，脚上皮链被吴岩踩在脚下，随后弯下腰伸手拉起链子，一点点的把罗弋慢慢的拽了过来。

 

“你的身体不是也想还债吗？”吴岩明明想说出更温柔的话语，但他却愤怒罗弋想要逃跑，只得故作冷漠。

 

“我……”

 

罗弋正想说话，就被拉着侧身坐到了吴岩腿上，隔着浴巾也能感受到臀部上那根火热而粗长的“烙铁”。吴岩温柔的搂着罗弋的肩膀，用嘴巴堵住了罗弋没有说出口的话，罗弋的辩解和口是心非都被这温柔的吻化成了心上的一捧桃花潭。

 

罗弋用右手缓缓抚上了吴岩的脸，开始回应着吴岩，他小心翼翼的伸出自己的舌头去试探吴岩。吴岩被惊得睁开了眼，看着满脸绯红紧闭双眸的罗弋，感受着自己脸上对方手掌的温度和触感，吴岩也伸出了自己的舌头与罗弋交缠，两人口中不断分泌的津液，顺着罗弋的嘴角流淌而下。

 

罗弋感觉自己快要窒息了，他想要从这个深吻里逃离，但真的被吴岩放开的一瞬间，心里却又空落落的。

 

吴岩放开了罗弋的嘴唇，左手搂着他的腰，右手抓住罗弋的左脚脚踝，慢慢抬起来拉向自己的右侧，让罗弋整个人从侧坐在他腿上，变成了双腿大开的坐姿。罗弋十一年的芭蕾功底让他的身体及其柔软，兼具美感的同时也彰示着雄性充满爆发性的肌肉力量，浴巾在此时识趣的掉落。

 

吴岩对这具躯体太过着迷，他就那样左手搂着罗弋的腰，右手和罗弋的左手紧扣，把人压了下去，自己埋下头俯身含住了罗弋的性器。

 

罗弋整个身体的支点只有只有吴岩的双手，他的确可以用腰腹的力量抬起自己的身体，但他每一次的用力都是徒劳，因为只要他起身，目光从自己紧绷的小腹上扫去，就能看到吴岩抬起的眼睛和他视线相交，嘴里还含着他的性器吞吐，又趁他抬起头的瞬间用舌尖故意模仿交合的动作，插入他的铃口。

 

这一切让罗弋只能紧紧的扣着吴岩的右手，上身脱力完全后仰，大口喘息，任由颀长的脖子紧绷着，拉出了明显的喉结形状。可罗弋的腰却还不知足的不断上挺，想从吴岩的嘴里得到更多的抚慰。

 

吴岩松了口，一把捞起失神的罗弋，右手不再扣住罗弋的手指，而是摊开手掌，轻轻托住罗弋的左手，像是优雅的交谊舞前的邀请，但唇舌明明做着下流的事情。吴岩的舌头舔舐罗弋胸前的乳首，因充血而挺立的乳首像极了含苞待放的粉樱的骨朵。

 

巨大的刺激让罗弋的头只能无力的靠在吴岩的头顶，嗅着吴岩的体香感受着吴岩的温度，罗弋深深吸了一口气，而后双膝跪在床沿，腰身挺直，一把将吴岩推在床上。

 

吴岩双肘撑着床，看着双腿分别跪立在他身侧的罗弋，双手搭在自己的肩上，俯下身来咬住了自己的喉结，又在自己脖子上用力的吮吸着。

 

“每还一次债，我就要给你一个刻印，作为证据。”罗弋的话中透露出的是强烈的占有欲，他本意其实只想在吴岩的脖子上种上小草莓，这样别人看到的时候就知道吴岩已经名花有主，但因为和吴岩的特殊关系，只能说出还债这样言不由衷的话。

 

“好。”吴岩回答的时候，目光里柔情满溢，不禁让罗弋走了神，他鬼使神差的捧起吴岩的脸，带着殉道一般的虔诚表情，亲吻了吴岩的眼睛。

 

吴岩一时间也愣住了，他也能感受到罗弋刚才的一吻满含爱意，霎时间，他起身搂住了罗弋的腰，把耳朵静静靠在罗弋胸口听着里面有力而激动的心跳，罗弋也用手轻柔的搂着吴岩的头以示回敬。但温情的桥段在雄性动物的情欲时间里总是像旧蜡烛芯一样短，下一秒就是翻涌的欲海。

 

许是年三十的烟花太放肆，让罗弋放下了矜持，他用右手握住了吴岩昂扬的灼热巨兽，想要往自己身体里塞，奈何肉棒巨大，秘穴太窄，吴岩阳物只进了一个头就疼的罗弋倒抽一口冷气。

 

“傻瓜，光清洗不够的，还要扩张。”吴岩带着润滑液的食指像那只伊甸园的蛇，带着诱惑的温度钻进了罗弋的身体，缓缓的抽动起来。

 

“我……自己看了……一些……以为只要好好清洁……哼……就……嗯……可以……啊……”罗弋的话说的断断续续，他能清晰的感受到自己的肠壁紧紧的包覆着吴岩的手指，食指这样的大小不会让罗弋感到痛苦，只有微微的异物感，而且只要一想到那是吴岩修长的手指，分明的骨节上沾满了自己的体液，罗弋的下体就更加精神矍铄，整个人也撑着吴岩的肩，开始上下运动。

 

吴岩想着罗弋刚才的话，得知他是为了自己去看那些交合的知识，又看着罗弋现在的主动，他有些使坏的把食指抽了出来。

 

瞬间空虚的后庭想要继续被填满，罗弋丢到九霄云外的理智就暂时充当了这个物体。他突然羞涩的合拢双腿，双手蒙住了吴岩的双眼。

 

“怎么了？”吴岩沾满润滑液的食指和中指缓缓向罗弋身后探去，但只是在入口处搔刮，并不真的插入。

 

“你连衣服都还穿着……我……居然都……”罗弋声音越说越小，他觉得自己就像是那些色情小说里欲求不满的荡妇，纵然自己满心爱意但却满脑子性欲。

 

“那宝贝帮我脱。”吴岩的手指依旧拨弄着罗弋的后庭入口。

 

罗弋得了命令，不再遮住吴岩的双眼，用手利落的捞起吴岩的衣服，双手举起的吴岩，让罗弋刚才被挑逗的秘穴感到寂寞，他抓住吴岩的手往自己身后带，吴岩却只是在他面前动着那两根手指说道：“这么饥渴？裤子还没帮我脱。”

 

罗弋的心思被吴岩道破，脸和耳朵红得都快要滴出血来，一头撞在吴岩的肩膀上，垂下头的视线却看到自己两腿之间“小罗弋”和“小吴岩”在欢快的抖动交流。

 

吴岩嘴上占够了便宜，自己动手褪下了那碍事的内裤。

 

“宝贝，不逗你了，来抬起头。”吴岩耸动着自己的肩膀，小心的哄着罗弋，把那条黑色的四角裤在罗弋面前晃了晃。

 

罗弋因着两人的关系，对吴岩患得患失，想着吴岩身边肯定有很多投怀送抱的美人，心中竟因此生出一股莫名的焦虑情感。他一把抢过吴岩的内裤，学着刚才自己看到的吴岩的样子，舔弄着那还沾着吴岩铃口分泌出的液体的裆部，随后居然把内裤塞进了嘴里。又抓起吴岩的下体就要往自己身体里送。

 

“宝贝，我没那么小，这才两根手指呢。”吴岩缓缓的把三根手指都插进了罗弋的身体，看着口含自己内裤的罗弋让吴岩生出了一种强奸罗弋的奇妙快感。

 

“强奸”——这两个字仿佛点燃吴岩的兽性，他的手指开始不满足于只在罗弋体内简单的抽插，而是弯曲指节在里面轻柔的按压和抠动。

 

罗弋的肠壁被强烈的刺激着，身前的性器也开始不安的微微晃动起来，体内一股酥麻的电流急蹿向他的阳物，随后铃口缓缓流出了透明的液体。被塞着内裤的嘴只能发出不明所以的呜咽声音，明明是罗弋自己要求的，但看起来就像是三好少年被人凌辱，但却还不知廉耻的想要更多。

 

吴岩抓着罗弋的手，让罗弋沾上自己阳物流出的液体，在和罗弋目光相对的情况下，吴岩伸出舌头一点一点的舔舐着那些液体，舔完了那些液体，又意犹未尽的含住了罗弋的整根手指。

 

吴岩在罗弋的手背轻轻的吻了一下，明明行着优雅的吻手礼，嘴上却说着让人浮想联翩的话：“我的小王子，真甜啊。”

 

罗弋的心里泛起阵阵暖意，吴岩这样的动作，让罗弋觉得他们之间并不只是单纯的肉偿关系，甚至滋生出有种被放在手心的错觉。

 

罗弋抓住吴岩的手腕，让手指缓缓退出自己的身体，握住吴岩的性器终于在自己身体里一插到底。不受控的眼泪也簌簌落下。

 

看着罗弋双颊上的泪珠，吴岩心疼的愿意用自己的血去换这每一滴眼泪。罗弋的心意终于隔着两个胸腔的距离传达给了另一颗心脏。

 

吴岩的心情亢奋起来，他抱着罗弋起身，把人挂在自己的下体上，又转过来轻轻的把罗弋放在床上，随后两只手臂把罗弋的双腿分成了一字型，无论是罗弋的下体还是后庭全都暴露在吴岩的视线里。

 

吴岩弓起身子把自己的阳物缓缓的抽出来，稍有弧度的柱状物体从穴口出来时带着黏腻的水声，在罗弋的眼前弹跳着，让罗弋的下体也更加兴奋的胀痛着。而吴岩看到自己阳物抽出去后，罗弋秘穴粉色媚肉被带着向外翻出一些，依依不舍地吐出他性器的头部才不知羞耻的缓缓回缩。

 

两人都被对方身体所带来的极致诱惑撩拨着全身的细胞，吴岩手臂大张，隆起的肌肉和附在上面缓慢滑落的汗珠对于罗弋来说都是摄人心魄的迷药，加上小麦色的胸肌和精壮的腹部这些视觉冲击终于挤垮了罗弋最后的矜持。

 

他尽着自己最大的可能，确信自己眼神中带的是勾引，伸出手，握住吴岩在他身体里耕耘的肉棒，在肉棒插入自己身体的时候，又松开手指摸着自己的穴口，感受两人交合的器官。被吴岩内裤堵住的嘴，带着吴岩浓浓的男体气息蹿入罗弋的鼻腔，这一切都让他失神的喊叫。

 

“吴岩……用力操死我吧……啊……”罗弋并不担心说出这些话吴岩会怎样看他，因为那所有的音节都被吴岩的内裤堵在喉咙。

 

吴岩看着罗弋这样淫媚，身子又沉下去一些，搂着罗弋的脖子。

 

“爽吗？”吴岩刚问完就是一个前顶，迅速而有力。让罗弋“呜呜”的叫声又透过嘴里的内裤传出来。

 

“还想要吗？”吴岩退出柱体，只留着性器硕大的头卡在罗弋的穴口，随后扭动着被汗浸湿的腰部。欲求不满的后庭让罗弋拼命的点头，小腿拼命去夹着吴岩的腰，好让自己的秘穴被完全填充。

 

但吴岩却停了下来，他拔出自己的阳物，又拿出罗弋口腔里的内裤，就着已经被罗弋津液打湿的地方，看着罗弋的眼睛，故意伸出舌头卷回两滴再咽了下去。

 

吴岩自己在床沿坐下，将罗弋从背后抱了起来，把阳物慢慢插入罗弋的身体。随后吴岩让罗弋双腿屈起，双脚踩在床沿，又用自己的手臂紧紧箍住罗弋的小腿，这样的姿势让罗弋完全失去着力点，全身所有的感官都坠落到和吴岩相交的地方。

 

“宝贝，别憋着，爽就叫出来。”吴岩在罗弋耳边用低沉的男音温柔的说着。虽然已经失去了内裤的阻隔，但罗弋那引以为傲的矜持早就断了线，他只能任由吴岩摆布。

 

“好深……好厉害……吴岩，再猛一点……”罗弋觉得自己已经坏掉了，嘴里说着污言秽语还渴求吴岩更加深入。

 

“别叫我吴岩，叫我磊磊。”吴岩的下体的肉刃明明在狠狠贯穿怀中的人，但嘴里的语气却像是寒冷的冬夜用轻柔的羽绒被覆盖在身上那样温暖。

 

“磊磊……用力……啊……”罗弋只感觉身体越来越热，自己的后背和吴岩的前胸黏腻在一起，被烈焰炙烤一般，但他却还想被吴岩抱得更紧。一股快要喷射的欲望逐渐汇聚到罗弋逐渐变得紫红色的性器头部。

 

“熙哥哥听话，磊磊马上就满足熙哥哥！”吴岩像一只发情的精壮头狼，疯狂的抽插着怀里的罗弋，两人交合的地方温度高得快要让人融化在这快感中。

 

吴岩的精液尽数浇灌在罗弋的肠道里，可是罗弋还没等自己高潮的余韵退去，就颤抖着起身，跪下来含住吴岩的阳物。

 

“别，脏……”吴岩伸出双手想捧起罗弋的脸，却发现罗弋异常用力的坚持着。

 

“吴岩你不要喜欢别人好不好！不……磊磊你不要喜欢别人好不好……”罗弋被吴岩的腥咸的精液有些呛到，但说完话依旧把吴岩的阳物含在嘴里。眼眶有些微微泛红。

 

吴岩心中带着幸福的感觉，却依旧酸软起来，记忆的炎夏恍若昨日一般，带着热浪扑面而来，但如今苦涩已退，尽是阳光。

 

“傻瓜……你忘了你以云熙的假名帮助过的孩子们吗？”吴岩也跪在地上，抱着赤身裸体的罗弋，舔去他嘴角的精液，轻轻吻着。

 

“熙哥哥，连磊磊都忘了吗？”吴岩低头静静看着罗弋重新燃起希望的双眼。

 

窗外突然密集升腾的烟花宣告着新年的来临。兜兜转转，罗弋又和当年那个小孩重逢了。

 

-待续-


End file.
